Commander-in-Chief
Commander-in-Chief (してきた総司令官) is the current leader of the Dwarven Army of the Dwarf Kingdom and a councilor of the Regency Council. Appearance Due to his rank, the Commander-in-Chief was better dressed than his men. Personality The Dwarf Commander has a tactical mindset; a hardened war veteran he knew the stakes that his race were met within the face of survival. Background The Dwarf Commander, served in the Dwarven Army for a decade defending Feo Jera from Quagoa encroachments. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc When the fort guarding the suspension bridge over the Great Rift fell into the hands of the Quagoa, the Commander-in-Chief ordered his men to seal the gates of the fortress protecting the entrance to Feo Jera. While the Quagoa were momentarily halted, it was only a matter of time before they breached the walls of the fort. He was notified that a group of monsters were waiting outside the fortress guarding the entrance to Feo Jera above ground and were requesting entry. Learning that they were a delegation from the Sorcerer Kingdom wishing to open trade relations, and warn the dwarves of a massive Quagoa invasion. The Commander, shocked by the newcomers and the news they brought agreed to allow them entry. He accepted the offer of military assistance to repulse the Quagoa at the fortress and bore witness to the slaughter of the demi-humans at the swords of two Death Knights summoned by Ainz.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis After Quagoa had fled, he agreed to take the Sorcerer King to the Regency Council. During the initial negotiations, the Commander-in-Chief expressed his interest in acquiring undead warriors from the Sorcerer Kingdom to serve as a defensive force for the Dwarf Kingdom. In the Regency Council's private discussion, many of the councilors were unanimous in rejecting the Sorcerer King’s proposal, due to their prejudice against the undead. The Commander-in-Chief was the sole voice of opposition in those talks; after convincing them that the Dwarf Kingdom would be destroyed without the Sorcerer King's aid, several of the councilors changed their decision and supported he proposal, except the Forgemaster who believed they were betraying their people to a monster. After a brief physical confrontation with his colleague, the Council through a majority vote agreed to request the aid from the Sorcerer Kingdom and open trade relations.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation The Commander accompanied the Sorcerer King and his attendants to the fortress that guarded the suspension bridge over the Great Rift. After confirming the Quagoa retreated he saw off the party as they made their way to the city of Feo Berkana.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord When the Forgemaster had disappeared along with the item entrusted to him by Ainz, the Commander was in charge of locating him but failed to find any trace of him.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue Abilities and Powers As the Commander-in-Chief of the Dwarven Army, his voice holds sway over all military matters in the kingdom. Relationships Chief of Staff The Commander appears to appreciate the Chief's comments and advice. Ainz Ooal Gown While his colleagues saw the Sorcerer King as an undead monster, he saw him as a necessary evil and possibly final hope for the dwarven race. He acknowledges the power of Ainz Ooal Gown and even his fellow councilors note that he refers to Ainz as his 'majesty' rather 'monster' as a sign of proper respect. Forgemaster The Commander and the Forgemaster have an antagonistic relationship. While the Forgemaster holds onto his pride, refusing to accept outside help, the Commander is more pragmatic. Trivia * In the past, the Commander made many proposals to the Regency to enhance the defenses of the fortress that guarded Feo Jera such as installing an electrified gate. However, he was always outvoted as the other Councillors believed that the defenses were adequate enough. Quotes * (To Forgemaster): "I know that. However, the undead of the Sorcerer Kingdom are extremely powerful. With them around, we have no need to fear any Quagoa attack. There are many benefits to purchasing them as a final defensive line. The most important thing, the thing we must all consider, is the safety of our nation. Now that we have lost our fortress, we need power, more than anything else." * (To the Councilors): "However, His Majesty's proposal is very attractive to our country. In the first place, our country will be destroyed if we don't do something about the Quagoa. In addition, the Sorcerer King is the only person who can save us." * (To the Councilors): "There's no way. With the help of the Sorcerer King we might be able to take the fortress back, but there are far too many things we need to do. Right now, all we can hope for is to take the fortress back. Had His Majesty not come here, the Quagoa might be flooding into the city by now." * (To Forgemaster): "Trust aside, this city will assuredly be destroyed if we do not borrow the strength of the Sorcerer King. What you’re doing is casting aside the single lifeline that we have." * (To Forgemaster): "I'm in charge of this city's military. And I say that the only way we can protect the city is with His Majesty's power! Do you want to destroy this city? Otherwise, give me a way to beat the Quagoa without using his strength! You old relic!" * (To Forgemaster): "What bullshit is that, you addled old fool? You want a fight?! It’s only natural to refer to someone with such power with terms of respect! You're the ones who can't be trusted! He could easily annihilate this country, you know! If you say I betrayed this nation, then you lot are jeopardizing the safety of the people!" * (To the Councilors): "Even if you don't want to acknowledge this crime committed by a fellow Dwarf, by one of us, anyone who says that about the person who reclaimed the Royal Capital that we could not...simply put, that person is the scum of the Dwarves." Gallery References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Warriors Category:Councilors Category:Commanders Category:Regency Council Category:Dwarven Army Category:Dwarf Kingdom